Love Bleach
by cobra26232
Summary: Its a love hina bleach cross over review please. read CHAPTER 2 PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own bleach or love hina

Love Bleach: chapter 1

--------------At the Hinata Inn one month after the end of the Love Hina manga----------------------

"Hey everyone come to the living room real quick I have some exciting news!" yelled the new archaeological professor of Tokyo U.

As all the residents of the Hinata Inn came down to the living room wondering what was so damn important that he had to interupt them.

"So Keitaro whats so important?" asked his fiery tempered wife.

"We have five people visiting and a new resident living with us." states Keitaro

"None of them are perves are they, perverts shall not be tolerated!" yelled Motoko pointing a sword at Keitaro's throat.

"There are three women and three men staying with us." stammered Keitaro as he move the sword away from his throat,"Two of the men I know, one is my cousin Ichigo Kurosaki, and the other is the son of a american professor from New York I met while digging in some native american ruins."

As soon Keitaro mentioned Ichigo, Shinobu's head was filled with fantasies of Ichigo(she developed a infatuation with Ichigo after she met him at the wedding).

"Oh you say berry-san is coming I hope he has lightened up a little." mentioned Kaolla Su with a smile.

"Well we better get the house ready for tommarrow." said Keitaro.

"TOMARROW!" stated all the girls.

-------------------The next day at the Hinata Inn-------------------

"Keitaro!" yells a excited Ichigo while hugging his cousin.

Soi Fong looks on in digusted, Shunsui looked like his world just came crashing down(Nanoa had died from a hollow attack two weeks earlier), Isane was chatting it up with Naru and Shinobu, Rangiku was comparing her breast size with Matsumi, the new Tokyo U student Dan Ferris had just came down stairs from putting his stuff in his room he was wairing regular blue jeans and a black t-shirt he also had messy dark brown hair covering most his face, and unbeknown to everyone there was a black cat wandering the room.

Kitsune looked across at Shunsui wondering why she had some odd attraction just by looking at him,''He looks pretty rich, the suit looks expensive even though he is not wearing a tie, but wait a second those hairpins I reconize them." she thought then spontaniously she yells "JACKPOT!"

"Oh, Dan watch out for the floor I just waxxed it." said Keitaro as he saw Dan walking down the stairs.

"Thanks Keitaro, but no need to warn me I'm carful." after that sentence he did slip and fell face first into Rangiku's cleavage.

"Oh, I ussually go on a date with a guy before I let him touch me." said Rangiku jokingly knowing it was a accident.

After Dan removed his face from her cleavage he heard "Perverts shall not be tolerated!" and he was hit with a powerful attack that kicked up alot of dust.

When the dust cleared Dan was just barely standing covered with small cuts and one big gash across his torso which was gushing out blood, then he passed out on the floor from a massive loss of blood.

Isane runs over inspecting the wound says in a commanding voice,"We need bandages and a first aid kit there is no time to get him to the hospital, quick help me get him to his room." Ichigo and Keitaro lift Dan up and put him in his room.

Isane spends a hour bandaging up his wounds, but surprisingly he doesn't need stitches. "Motoko you gotta hold back on your attacks and besides anyone could have seen that was a accident!" yells Ichigo.

Keitaro didn't yell because he was affaid of Motoko.

"That was not a accident and you know it baka!" yells Motoko

"Can you two please go somewhere else and fight I have to stay here and watch to see if his condition changes." states Isane.

That entire night Isane stayed and watched to see how Dan was progressing see thought to her self on multiple occations,"He looks so cute while he is sleeping."

----------------That morning-------------------

"Huh, I must have fallen asleep I wonder how Dan is doing." she looks up and sees Dan doing handstand push ups.

"Hello there purple haired lady you finally woke up." said Dan

"You seemed to have made a full recovery in record time." said Isane in amazement

"Ya I know I've always been able to heal fast" stated Dan while he was getting dressed and combing back his hair,"By the way whats your name?"

"Its Isane ,Dan-san." states Isane

"Come on Isane lets get breakfast." said Dan.

At the table Ichigo and Motoko were covered in bruises from the fight they just had earlier. Kitsune was flirting it up with Shunsui even though he wasn't giving much of a response, Shinobu was trying to talk with Ichigo, and Keitaro, Matsumi, and Naru were talking about old times.

Dan sat down next to Kaolla and asked,"Hope you don't mind I'm taking this seat."

Kaolla, Isane, Rangiku, and Soi fong looked at Dan who's hair was not messingly covering his face but was now combed back which was now showing off his ocean blue eyes and they all thought the same thing,"I must have him."

---------------------Authors notes---------------

Well thats the first chapter hope you like it reviews please

I thank those who review the chapter I didn't proof read my story before, but I hope i got most of the errors. The characters I chose are odd but I thought of them while I was at work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I dont't own Bleach or Love Hina

Love Bleach:Chapter 2

--------------------10:00 p.m. inside the Hinata Inn hotsprings a week later----------

"I know its late but nothing is more relaxing than soaking in a hotspring on a brisk autum night, by yourself most of all." Dan thought to himself as he let the warmth of the water release tension and stress from the day before.

Unaware that a big intrusion was about to spoil the tranquility.

The door to the hot springs slammed open and standing there was Rangiku half naked with only a towel covering her,"Hello Dan-sama." said Rangiku in a sexy voice as she slowly move towards Dan.

--------------Flashback inside the house----------

"Heh heh, Dan will be mine as soon as I use the big guns, he will be as helpless as a baby." stated Rangiku outloud,"All I need to do is catch him in the hot springs alone its gonna be easy."

-------------End flashback--------------

"Rangiku what are you doing here this is the mens time to use the hot springs?" stated Dan nervously as he turned around not to look at the almost naked Rangiku.

"Hmm, I thought somebody like you would be interest in experimenting." said Rangiku as she playfully moved a finger up and down Dan's back,"Come on be a man and turn around so we can get freaky."

Dan still refusing to turn around and look at the well endowed woman said,"No it would not be the gentlemanly thing to do, besides I'm not a man who will be won over by such cheap tatics." as he stormed out of the hotspring

"Fine then pussy, you'll never get a offer like this again!" yelled Rangiku as the first guy to ever turn her down left her to think over her strategy.

--------------In Dan's room at 11:00 p.m.----------------

"God damn bitch, thinks I'm that type of jackass who'll just whore myself out." mumbled Dan to himself.

"Knock, Knock" was heard at the door

"Come in." said Dan in a extremely pissed off tone.

"I saw what Rangiku did an hour ago and I thought you might want to talk about," said Isane as she walked in the room.

"Sure why not, I need to let off some steem." said Dan as he got up.

Dan and Isane talked till the early hours of the morning, which really helped both of them, but Isane got really mad when Dan laughed at how she was scaried of fishcakes in her dreams.

---------------At the Breakfast table----------------

Isane walked in and sat at the table while helping herself to some rice.

"So Isane where is your better half?" asked Shinobu as she giggled quoting on how close Isane and Dan had become.

"What, Dan isn't my boyfriend he is just my friend." stated Isane as she blushed,"He is probably still asleep."

-------------Somewhere around the Hinata Inn------------

"Where am I, how did I get lost?" said Dan outloud as he came across a open room with a robot turle in it so he took a look inside,"Who ever is working on this did a very good job but wired it completely wrong." said Dan as he was inspecting the robot.

"Hey Dan, you look lost." said Kaolla as she jumped on Dan.

"Hi Su, you did a really nice job on what ever you were building, but the wiring is all wrong let me help." as soon as she got off Dan went over and rewired the entire robot.

-------------three hours later--------------

"WOW, that was some intense work but that should use up about thirty percent less energy than if you left that regular wire job in there." said Dan excitedly as he wipe the sweat and oil from his face.

Su staired in amazement as the last guy she thought would be a electrician had corrected her work,"So how do you know so much about wiring and stuff." asked Su.

"My Dad was a repairman and special forces combat engineer before he was a teacher, he taught me everything he knew." said Dan as he looked at the ceilling.

"Come on lets get something to eat I'm starving." said Kaolla as she grabbed Dan's hand and ran towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Dan, Kaolla where have you been." asked Shinobu,"You two seem to becoming fast friends."

"What do you mean by that Shinobu." asked Kaolla.

"Thats what I mean." stated Shinobu pointing out Kaolla and Dan were still holding hands, they both let go and looked away so nether one would see each other blush.

---------------In the Central court yard-----------------

Ichigo and Keitaro were sparing it was a spectical to be hold as Ichigo's street style went up against a mixxed style of jeet kun dow and boxing.

"Wow Keitaro you sure have become stronger, it feels just like yesterday you were a dork who could do nothing else but take a beating." said Ichigo as he caught his breath

"Well Ichigo you seemed to have refined your style." retorted Keitaro "Well all that fighting made me dirty, I'm gonna go wash up." with those words Keitaro took his leave.

Ichigo laid back on the grass and stared up at the afternoon sky and wondered "what if thoughts". "Hello Ichigo I made some food you want some." asked Shinobu as she looked at Ichigo on the ground.

"Um, okay thank you Shinobu." as Ichigo started eating the food she prepared for him he realized that it was good it had no odd items like peanut butter or apples like Orohime makes beef stew, but was normal."This is great Shinobu you really are a gifted cook."

"Thank you Ichigo I'm flattered, really." said Shinobu,"So Ichigo there is a festival in three weeks would you like to go with me?" asked Shinobu in embarassment.

"Sure why not." replied Ichigo

"Really, oh thank you thank you thank you Ichigo." said Shinobu as she pulled Ichigo into a bear hug that was almost killing him.

----------------In Shunsui's room---------------

"Hmm, Nanoa if only I wasn't piss off my ass drunk you might still be alive." Shunsui kept repeatingly thinking to himself.

Kitsune had just walked into the room holding up a bottle of sake saying,"Hey big boy would you like a drink?"

"Huh, I guess so." replied Shunsui in a dull tone of voice.

"Ok I want to know what the hell is wrong with you, you've been acting like the fucking world had just ended, so quit feeling sorry for yourself and tell me what happened!" yelled Kitsune

"The love of my life was murdered in cold blood." said Shunsui in a harsh tone of voice.

Kitsune's face was frozen stiff she couldn't think of anything to say, so she pulled him into a hug that gave him the emotional support he needed,"Its ok I'm here." said Kitsune with that hug led to a kiss and with that kiss led to other things.

------------------two hours later in the kitchen------------------

"Hm, where did my butter go." Shinobu thought to herself,"Hey Dan can you tell Shunsui and Kitsune dinner is ready." asked Shinobu.

"Ok no problem." Dan walked to Shunsui's room and opened the door to see one of the most kinky acts in his life involving butter,"OH MY GOD!!!!" yelled Dan.

Everybody heard the loud yell and ran upstairs to see what happened outside the room was Dan frozen like cardboard in a snow storm. They opened the door to see the same vile kinky act and all Shunsui could say was,"I guess I got some explaining to do." while rubbing the back of his head.

--------------------Authors Notes------------------------

Hope you liked the chapter please give me one good review.

I got the wierd sex scene from You, Me, and Dupree when Dupree's friends walked in on him having sex. I know pairings are pretty wierd but this is how I Imagined the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Love Hina

Love Bleach:Chapter 3

--------------3:00 p.m. In the woods outside the Hinata Inn---------------

Dan was practicing with his sword which was a reverse blade katana, trying to forget the images of last night with Shunsui and Kitsune. While he was practicing Soi fong was up in a tree secretly studying his style with Intrigue,"Hmm, his technique is very good its seems like he practices alot and I notice a low captain-level spiritual pressure coming from him." Soi fong thought to herself

"If your gonna do something just do it already." yelled Dan as he took a break.

"I wasn't gonna do anything besides study your teachnique its good, but not as good as mine." boasted Soi fong

"Oh really would you like to fight me to prove it." said Dan as he got in his stance.

"I really don't think your ready to compete on my level yet..." with those last words Dan cut a tree down without having to use the blade edge of his sword.

"Oh please, I know who you are second division captain Soi fong your not the first shinigami I met, and also this reverse blade is not just a regular sword its my zanpatou and its always in intel-release form." said Dan with a Darker tone.

"Ok if you want a fight so bad then you got it." said Soi fong as she leaped out of her gigai with suzumebachi released.

The fight continued till eleven 'o'clock at night. As the two sat down to end this almost endless fight Soi fong asked,"Where did you obtain your spirit energy from?"

"When I was on vacation when I was thirteen and by myself, I came across this guy wearing a bucket hat and holding a cain told me, I had some sort of special power that yet to have been unlocked, he said he would help me tap into that energy, but all I could remember was him hitting me in the head with his cain and I woke up in my hotel room with this sword on my table." replied Dan

"Hm, Urahara you jackass you always seem to do this to people." thought Soi fong, then she looked at Dan zanpatou and asked,"So whats its name?"

"My swords name is Higosha." said Dan with a faint smile.

"Its late we better get inside." said Soi fong she got up but when she walked she fell down holding her leg,"Oww its my leg I think I pulled a muscle in it, can you please carry to my room."

"Ok I guess I can do that." Dan picked and carried Soi fong to her room.

When Dan put Soi fong on her bed she asked,"Hey Dan can you do me one more favor and massage my leg that will help lessen the pain if thats not to much of a problem."

"Um, ok it can't hurt I guess." as he was massaging Soi fong leg she let out moans, groans, and kept saying,"Oh ya thats the spot Dan keep going, keep going, oh your so good."

Dan was laughing and saying,"Hey Soi fong you don't have to yell so loud your gonna wake somebody up."

Little did he know the entire house could hear what was happening but sounded like something much nastier. Isane was running back to her room trying to hold back her tears, while Su was crying her heart and soul out thinking,"How could he do that this to me he never gave me a chance." While Rangiku was saying,"God damn that small tited bitch." and Shunsui was cheering and saying,"Your my boy Dan your my BOY!" Ichigo and Shinobu thought,"And I thought he was a virgin." While the rest of the house just ignored it.,

------------The next morning at the breakfast table-------------

"Good morning everyone, man I slept great last night, how about you Isane?" said Dan

Isane just gave Dan the cold shoulder and walked away, while Su just dumped the garbage on Dan and abused him like she did Keitaro.

"Su whats wrong with you, you never do this to me?" asked Dan

"Serves you right." replied Su.

Shunsui went up to Dan and gave him a big hug saying,"You are now a man, come on lets go have some sake." proceding on dragging him away.

"Heh heh everything is going according to plan, making those who loved him look at him in disgusted and not even try to reconsile with him this will be easier than I thought." thought Soi fong

"How did you get him into bed so fast Soi fong?" asked Rangiku.

"Just my lady like charm I guess, see you don't have to have enormous assets to win over a guy." said Soi fong.

---------------three weeks later a the day of the autum festival------------------

Up in Su's room she was crying into her pillow still upset about what she thought Dan did. She heard something enter the room but all there was a black cat starring back at her, she went over and picked up the cat and said,"How could he do that to me, why is it when I love a guy he goes with someone else and breaks my heart." as more tears ran down her face. Ten minutes after she finished her sentence a puff of smoke filled the room and a very naked Yoruichi was hugging Kaolla and crying too.

"I can't stand seeing you like this anymore." said Yoruichi

Su pushed back Yoruichi and said,"I don't what you heard but I'm not that type of girl." shocked out of her mind while looking at the naked dark haired and skinned bombshell.

"No, its just after hearing all that I will help you get Dan." said Yoruichi.

"What but he.."said Su before she was cut off.

"Shut up about that, Soi fong was lieing, he was just massaging her so called "pulled" leg, its a very elaborate plan to have all you turn on him." stated Yoruichi.

"REALLY!" scream Su excitingly,"Oh I can't what to tell him how I feel."

Su was stopped by Yoruichi grabbing onto her shirt collar and said,"Dan did not asked Soi fong to the festival tonight, you have about sixteen hours to make your move, but before that we have to get you fixxed up."

"But I look fine." repllied Su.

"No you don't grease monkey."

----------------twelve hours later---------------

"Where is Su?" asked Naru

"I know I have been meaning to ask her something, but she just ignores me." said Dan.

"Hello Dan-sama." said Su.

Dan turned around to see Kaolla in a beautiful yellow kimono with flowers on it and a pink obi sash, her hair was in the same fashion as Yoruichi,"Su would you like to go to the festival with me?" asked Dan as he started to sweat.

"I would love to!" yelled Su as she pulled him into a death hug.

At the festival Dan and Su walked around, while Rangiku and Soi fong tried to sabatoge the evening but those attempts were foiled by Yoruichi.

As Dan and Su rode the ferris wheel and got a perfect view of the fireworks,"Wow thats so beautiful." said Su

Dan looked over at Kaolla with caring eyes and said,"Almost as beautiful as you."

As soon as the grand finale started Su and Dan lips met into a passionate kiss. Both of the them thought that nothing could now never come between them, but problems would only get worse from here on in.

---------------------author's notes--------------------

hope you like the chapter

I made the sword a reverse blade and named it higosha because I was thinking of rurouni kenshin and how kenshin would say a sword is for protecting others.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Love Hina

Love Bleach:chapter 4

----------------The morning after the autum festival----------------

Dan and Kaolla were closer than any other couple in the house, even Naru and Keitaro were shocked at what they've seen. Kaolla and Dan went from ready to stab each other in the neck to all kissy, huggy, can't seperate them annoying.

"You looked troubled Isane, whats the problem?" asked Su.

"Um Kaolla can I talk to you for a minute?" said Isane.

Su and Isane walked outside the kitchen and Isane gave Su a stern look and said,"What the hell, first you were ready to kill him for sleeping with Soi fong, and..."

Su cut off Isane,"Actually she lied to about that so we would stop trying to be with Dan."

"But how did you find out?" asked Isane.

"A friend told me." replied Su innocently.

Knock, knock, knock at the front door, captain level trouble was about to hit the Hinata Inn,"Su somebodies at the door for you."

At the door was Lamba Lu, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and fat doppy shinigami named Itachi Kuchiki.

"Kaolla its been so long since I've seen you." said Lamba

"Brother, why are you here?" asked Su

"We came here to inform you about the wedding on the next red moon of this year, you recieved a letter about three months ago, sorry we couldn't send a photo but there were some difficulties behind that, anyway here is your soon to be husband Mr.Kuchiki."

Kaolla was star struck and unusually close to Byakuya,"Hpm hpm, its not me its the man next to me." said Byakuya.

"Umm your joking right?" Said Kaolla with a WTF look on her face.

"I'm affraid not, but this will ensure you a better life in the now and after." replied Lamba.

The fat doppy shinigami walked around and inspected Kaolla, like a inspector on clarifying a diamond,"Huh, I guess she'll have to do." said Itachi in a stuck up snobby tone, as he felt her bottom.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend!" screamed Dan as he cut Itachi's hand.

"Chire."

Before Dan new it the room he was surrounded by what looked like cherry blossum leafs and he felt like what was a thousand razors just cutting him and then it was like all the energy he had to stand up just was gone and feel on his face.

"Come on Kaolla, I fear if you stay here your going to trying to do something irrational, but that is also why I have Captain Byakuya esscorting us, now come with us or we'll have to just drag you back." said Lamba commandingly. Su had no other option but to comply. Byakuya went over handed a letter to Soi fon.

As they were walking away Dan grabbed Byakuya's hakama leg and said,"Where do you think you're going, pal?"

Then Itachi kicked Dan in the rib cage and started stepping on him and said,"You think your tough, if you even try and come by MY wife I will kill you!"

Su just looked back at Dan with tears in hers eyes but didn't say a word.

----------------------------------12:00 a.m. one week later--------------------------------------

Dan was in his room drinking some strong whisky when Rangiku walked in Dan gave her a look of interest,"Hey Rangiku I would like to take you up on you offer." said Dan.

"The one from the hot spring a while back you mean?" replied Rangiku.

"Thats the one, come on I don't have all day!"

"Umm...Okay." said Rangiku with some unsurity in her voice.

As Rangiku took off her clothes she wasn't sure if this was the guy she even want in the first place. All that could be heard from the room were Rangiku's extremely loud moans of satisfaction and Dan saying,"You like it rough don't you bitch."

Isane walked by the room and saw Rangiku walk away from with a limb but extremely satisfied, Isane walked inside the room to see Dan chug down some whisky,"Dan why are you on this path of self destruction, you have to do something to save Su!" yelled Isane.

"Come on babe whats the rush, with Su gone there is no other competition for my love." said Dan as he got up and walked towards Isane.

To Isane something didn't seem right about this whole situation he was walking straight,not slurring his speech, and most of all he was acting like a jackass. "Wait one minute his eyes are black and yellow like a hollows." thought Isane as she jumped out of her gigai ready to strike the hollow Dan.

"Heh heh, so you just noticed hmm." said the hollow Dan as he flash stepped behind Isane,"See my plan of attack is to get Dan while he is in a emotional wreck so to speak, then just take full control of his mind and body, its as easy as that." with every word Dan spoke more of the hollow mask started to appear on Dan's face.

As the hollow Dan started to laugh at Isanes attempts at trying to slash at Dan, a fist met the hollow mask and shattered it,"Looks like I just got here in time." said Ichigo.

--------------------------two hours later----------------------------

Dan jumps out of bed and looks around his room to see that everything is a wreck and also somebody drank his whiskey,"It looks like you don't remember." said Ichigo from across the room.

"Remember what?" replied Dan

"Your inner hollow took over for the time being and really "gave it" to Rangiku." said Isane.

"There is only one way to beat your inner hollow and it is a scary ride, sorry to do this to you so sudden but there is no other way." said Ichigo as he pushed Dan into his mind to combat his inner hollow.

---------------------------------Authors notes------------------------------

There is chapter 4 hope you like it.


End file.
